


When liquor does the talkin', cowboy does the...

by keroseneskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneskies/pseuds/keroseneskies
Summary: Jesse gets a bit drunk and decides to cash the check his girlfriend's mouth wrote.





	When liquor does the talkin', cowboy does the...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetrolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrolls/gifts).



He was starting to get dizzy from the alcohol they both downed minutes ago, soft fuzz filling his head, sinking down the skull to make his vision blurry. Everything felt warm and funny, motions fluid as if they both were spinning in some hazy dream. It wasn’t after he felt a soft thud and the bright red fabric of the blanket met his eye that Jesse realized he’d been pushed onto the bed. A light chuckle escaped his throat as his hands slid up Zoe’s waist to drag her on top of him, too sudden and strong for any chance of resistance. She plopped on his wide frame like a ripe plum, chest vibrating as laughter burst out between her lips. 

“You’re an ass, Jess’” the woman muttered, but before the cowboy had any time to snap something just as colorful back, Zoe’s lips were on his face, slippery tongue prying his mouth open.

He parted his lips and welcomed her in, sucking at the sweet warmth. With all their dirty talk beforehand to get things going, the passionate kiss stirred him even more. After taking some time to fiddle with the zipper of her jeans, Jesse tugged his hand inside her panties, eager to feel how excited Zoe was. Patience wasn’t one of McCree’s redeemable features and the man was far from doing anything to change it. Zoe, however, wasn’t going to let him slack and get a free-pass in her bed. Boy will have to work to get anywhere. 

It wasn’t long before his hands were pinned above his head and the woman’s mouth moved off his to curl up into a cocky grin. She straddled him between her thick strong thighs to lock him in one place. 

“Think you’re getting away with it?” her voice seemed almost a blur, an echo within and echo, but the sound of it made Jesse grin. He liked when she got all bossy and took charge. Especially in bed. 

“What? Didn’t ya promise me sum’, sugar?” he spoke with enough confidence, but the alcohol content in his blood made the words feel funny in his mouth. “Or was that liquor talkin’?”

The woman stared at him for a moment, eyes fixed on his glistening brown orbs. It seemed like time stopped, everything grew silent and Jesse half-expected to hear crickets chirping until Zoe squinted. Without a word she let go of his wrists to bury her thumbs behind the edge of her pants. With enough squirming and lifting she managed to get her pants off in just under a minute. And there she loomed above him, seemingly tall and beautiful, with her knees at Jesse’s armpits. He couldn’t help but peek at her lower lips. All McCree had to do to read her thoughts was glimpse back at her face. Zoe’s cheeks wore a lovely shade of rose, either from the booze or arousal or, most likely, both, with her mouth wet and glistening from their passionate caress.  
He plunged into her as if a man dying of thirst, to drink her up all the way and more, tip her over the edge and let her spill all over him. 

Zoe pushed herself into Jesse's open mouth, her thighs comfortably cradling his head... That big wet tongue going in wide strokes only to soon focus on her clit. The man sucked in on it, dragging down to her lower lips, as his tongue slipped out again to circle teasingly around her hole. Just for a moment he stayed there only to quickly return up, leaving a wet dripping line along her slit. Jesse loved the taste of her, the sweetness, and the contrasting saltiness. All he could smell, taste and feel. His girlfriend was sopping wet by then and it drove him wild. His cock twitched and he was almost itching to touch himself. To her. To getting her off. Then he felt the mixture of her juices and his saliva drip down his chin, his neck and that erection soon became bloody uncomfortable. Jesse’s eyes shot up to peer at hers and, god, he was so close to begging her, muffling and messy, to touch him. A timid trail of precum dripped down his shaft as it bobbed in excitement and want.

But Zoe wasn’t going to stop and that’s something Jesse knew too well. Especially when her hips started rocking back and forth, trying to get his tongue to work in places she wanted to be touched the most. She was going to chase that orgasm like there’s no tomorrow even if McCree’s tongue goes numb. Good thing that having her sit on his face was so damn rewarding. When Jesse looked up, he caught his girlfriend’s hands sliding under her t-shirt, up and up to her soft plump breasts. She sunk her fingers into the warm flesh, thumbs brushing against the sensitive nipples. He swallowed. The sight above gave him a newfound determination, a need to make her squirm and tremble and unravel from his touch. His hands climbed up her hips, arms coiling around her round thighs to squeeze down, push her closer to his hungry mouth, now buried so deep between her legs that he had to consciously remind himself to breathe. But it drove a moan out of her throat, loud and clear, and it was enough to make Jesse forget about anything else. He licked and sucked and pushed into her faster and faster as it drew more and more noises out her. Sounds that were akin to heavenly choir to his boner, now so hard that it was all Jesse felt. He wanted to beg her. To let him slide inside that open wet hole his tongue was worshipping at that moment, fuck her fast and sweet and raw, any way she wanted. He’d do anything she asked of him if she just let him… let him…

He almost went cross eyed at the sensation, Zoe’s hand squeezing his dick so hard he had to suck in a breath not to yelp. Wide-eyed and gasping, Jesse stared up at her, unsure of what he expected to see. His mind was too hazy to follow all that was happening, especially finding any logical sequence to their actions. But his body responded without a conscious effort as his hips jerked up in a vain attempt to thrust into her fist. That only made Zoe smile. She let go of his cock, leaning forward to peer deep into his eyes, that grin still stretched wide across her face. 

“Keep going.” she said.

It didn’t take long for him to get her rocking again, with head thrown back and mouth gaping wide open as moans burst out with more and more volume every moment he hit the right spot. It was hot and humid and his tongue was starting to stiffen, but boy was determined to get some tonight. He knew very well that the only way that was happening was through getting her off. And off she went, hands squeezing the headboard tightly, pressing herself into him as orgasm washed over her, hot and tingly. Her whole body trembled for a second and then she relaxed.

“Fuck… f-“ words came out weak and quiet out of her. 

The room got silent for a second and only Zoe’s soft, still slightly moany breathing was audible. It took her a couple of seconds to recollect herself. Then, she slid down to look at her boyfriend’s face again, all blushed and hot from vigorous labor. His lips were red, glossy and agape, ripe for kissing, therefore she leaned close and licked the sweet fluid off, tasting herself, digging deeper into his mouth as she embraced him. 

Through the passionate kiss she felt it stirring inside her again, that tightness somewhere at the bottom of her stomach. One that made Zoe clutch her lips and arch her back. And when she felt Jesse’s erection slide against her inner thigh, her eyes lit up with arousal. A wild thought crossed her mind and she chased it, lowering her hips and guiding his cock inside her. She wanted to feel him stretch her, nice and slow, to fill her up the way no one could. And it felt dirty, it felt naughty, it felt so damn good. Jesse threw his head back as a trembling, hearty moan burst out between his puffy lips. She knew how much he loved it, how she could take him all the way up and how good she looked doing it, with those full breasts swaying in the rhythm she set, hips moving in broad, slow motions. It didn’t take him long to relax and let go and give himself to her, eyes closed, fingers moving sluggishly to cradle her hips.

“You feel so good… so good-“ he was muttering. “Oh, darlin’… please…” it quickly trailed of into indistinguishable moaning as he was getting closer and closer to climax. 

Zoe figured he deserved it this time, for doing a decent job despite being sleepy and drunk. Some other time she would’ve teased him, drawn it out for a little longer, made him work for that sweet release. Just this night she was feeling particularly kind.

“Oh, ba- baby… darl- Zoe… I’m-“ he sounded almost desperate, brows furrowed tightly as if he were about to sneeze.

But it wasn’t a sneeze that was coming and Zoe had some different plans for his climax. Although she was just as drunk as him and her movements were somewhat sluggish, she managed to slide off of him pretty quick. She moved down to offer a few light strokes by hand before wrapping her lips around his shaft. It was all it took for him to unravel and soon Zoe had a mouthful of fluid, so hot and thick and voluminous, that it dripped down her chin unto Jesse’s thighs and the sheets underneath. Few more strokes brought another wave and her cowboy moaned out loud, back arched and fingers grasping the blanket. 

They both felt exhausted, sweaty and messy from the drunk sex. No wonder they skipped showering and passed out after minimal cleaning effort they put into wiping the most obvious filth with a couple sheets of kleenex.

**Author's Note:**

> Original character belongs to @sweetrolls. Part of the fic trade.


End file.
